Betrayed beyond forgivness Gakido
by The Forbidden Child-Chaos
Summary: his love betrayed him...his friends overlooked the eerie demented world he created in his own mind...but could he forgive and forget?...and can his friends find the true man behind his vengenance-seeking mask...(rated R for violencelanguagerape...etc)
1. Default Chapter

Act 1  
  
False Hearts  
  
He waits... It has been an hour now.  
  
His usually thick patience now wears thin. While leaning against a side of a store in the rain, thunder and lightning are the only things to be seen and heard, besides the gentle "pitter patter" of rain and the passing cars. He pulls out his beautiful gold pocket watch and checks the time; he has done that same thing many times in this hour.  
  
He finally blows up. Rage consumes him. He clenches the watch n throws it over into the lake nearby. He curses loudly; the whole street can recognize his anger, but not its source.  
  
He pulls his hood over his head tighter so it doesn't show his angry tear filled eyes. He walks down the middle of the road, not caring for the many cars that are honking their horns at him. He just walks on until he comes to his turn; he makes the left and comes across his friend, Kitty.  
  
"So how'd it go Grimmy?"  
  
A low growl develops deep in his throat and he walks past her. He doesn't want to talk about "it"...  
  
"Wait, Grimmy come back! I have to tell you something!"  
  
He stops, turns around, and looks at her. He sees some innocence in her, and he does not know why.  
  
"Unless what you have to say beings with 'She died', I don't care..."  
  
Kitty gives Grimmy his most hated enemy... The puppy eyes...  
  
"Damn you and those puppy eyes to the nine hells!"  
  
Kitty smiles that wistful smile of hers.  
  
"I know you don't mean that, so I'll ignore it." She walks up to Grimmy. "Now I need to tell you something... I know that she didn't show up... not only can I see it in your eyes," she pulls back his hood so she can see his face... and his tear filled eyes, "but she called me thirty minutes after you left."  
  
Grimmy sighs heavily. He knew that he should not have been angry for the slightest second... or so he thought...  
  
"And what was her news breaking reason?"  
  
Kitty shrugs her slender shoulders, "I could barely hear her... Practically every word she said was muffled by a moan or a grunt..."  
  
Grimmy's eyes blaze a fiery red when he hears those words. His mind races with the paining thought that his love is cheating on him.  
  
"What did u say?" his voice clearly generating a mixture of anger and pain.  
  
"Well yeah it was kinda hard to make out what she was saying..."  
  
Grimmy's hands form powerful fists.  
  
"How ironic... 'make out'... that hooker! She will die at my hands!"  
  
Kitty is frantic. She needs to find a way to calm Grimmy down be for he goes completely ballistic.  
  
"Grimmy please calm yourself! You know as well as I do that Kagome would never cheat you!" which was an obvious lie because she caught Kagome sleeping with another guy long be 4... Not a good-looking one either. How could Kagome, a very beautiful girl, have such bad taste in men, besides Grimmy of course. Grimmy wasn't perfect... But he had a few positive points.  
  
"Forget it Kitty, worry not, I won't take my anger out on you. I'll pay for the damages to my bedroom wall, too." Grimmy slowly, as if on death row, walked into the large house that Kitty, and her friends, including Grimmy, lived in.  
  
He walked right past everyone as they all turned curious gazes at him. Grimmy was not known to have teary eyes, even for anger and sadness. But still he paid no heed as he semi-gracefully walked up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and closed it, so very hauntingly quiet. Everyone was now accustomed to Grimmy's silent walk, his feet never made a sound no matter what shoes he wore or if he ran, jogged or walked... But that silence he made just now was indeed haunting.  
  
Everyone is deafeningly quiet. They all gaze at kitty entering the house  
  
"Ummm... he's having a bad da-"  
  
A loud "BOOM" then interrupted Kitty, and she sighs loudly and helplessly.  
  
"He's having," BOOM, "a bad," BOOM, "day..." A weak "bam" was then heard coming from up stairs, in Grimmy's room obviously. Then, to everyone's surprise, they heard a slight sobbing sound.  
  
Kitty winces.  
  
"Gee... this must of really hit him hard... harder then he was hitting the wall a minute ago..." Kitty says under her breath.  
  
Everyone then just shrug in unison and continue their own conversations and drink the fine wine Grimmy had bought for all of them in case they wanted to have a party or something. 


	2. Act 2painful memories

Act 2  
  
Painful Memories  
  
When not outside doing random errands or on his own time, Grimmy can be found in his cold dark room. "What does he DO in there?" you can hear a lot of the time when other members of "The Spazers" pass by his room. Honestly no one truly knows... except for Grimmy obviously. For those that have actually snuck into his room, (and got out alive) and took a quick glance, they only saw a bed, a desk, some posters and a box under his bed. Rumor has it that a secret stash of drugs, both prescription and non, are kept in there. On rare occasion, when Grimmy is in a good mood, the friends will be able to buy some off of him.  
  
The day after the "Crushing Disappointment", the day was now called, Grimmy spent the whole next day in his room. He did not come out to eat. He did not come out to watch T.V. He did not come out to talk. He didn't come out of his room at all. Some, who actually cared n didn't over-look the fact that Grimmy always spends at least half an hour watching T.V., wondered if he had killed himself up there.  
  
In truth, no he did not kill himself (what story would we have if dear "sweet" Grimmy died so soon in the story). Instead he spent all day writing one poem... one very long angry/sorrow filled poem. Tears were shed. Walls were dented. Pages were used and pens were wasted.  
  
Through all of this... for some reason, Kitty was bothered... but she forced herself to say, "Grimmy can take care of himself" and moves on.  
  
But at this time Grimmy could not take care of himself. His mind (or whatever is left of it) is gradually shattering. His whole world is crumbling right before him. As he sits in his chair at his desk, with this famous box of drugs on his lap, everything was going in slow motion, and nothing made sense. One time, Cuddles came into Grimmy's room and the whole house was filled with the sound of Grimmy's Uzi. Then, everyone saw Cuddles running out of Grimmy's room screaming, "He's crazy! He's going to kill me!"  
  
Grimmy found no amusement. He was stone... he didn't care about any thing... he had no heart... no mind... no soul... he was a breathing, living (so to speak), moving (hardly) matter of nothingness...  
  
The reason why Grimmy is like this is because he is remembering. He is remembering Kagome as his love, as his girlfriend. He is remembering all the time they spent together. All the arguments they had that only made their relationship stronger. Every kiss they shared, every night they spent together, every time they made love... he is remembering everything... every single painful memory.  
  
The next day, Kitty walked up the stairs and stopped at a door. She raised her hand to knock on the door. She hesitated. She took a deep breath and knocked. No response. She knocked again, only louder. No response. Kitty is starting to get frustrated. She bangs on the door with her fist and yells, "Grimmy get out of bed and come out and eat something Damn it!" She hears the squeaking of his bed. Hears his footsteps walk right up to the other side of the door. She hears him say, "Leave me be... I need not food, and I need not live..." then his footsteps trail off to his desk and hears him open a drawer. Shuffling of papers and books are heard and then something a little heavy is placed on the desk. Then silence. 


End file.
